Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka
Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka is a beat 'em up game released by Technos Japan. exclusively in Japan for the Super Famicom in 1994. It was the fourth game in the Kunio-Kun series released for the Super Famicom and was developed by Almanic. It is a sequel to River City Ransom. Gameplay Compared with most of the other games in the Kunio-Kun series, Kunio-tachi no Banka features a dramatic and serious storyline, with realistically proportioned character designs (in contrast to the usual "super deformed" style) and an emphasis on dialogue between battles. While there are no "stages" in the traditional sense, the game's structure is completely linear and players cannot backtrack into previously-completed areas. Up to two players can play simultaneously. In lieu of extra lives, the game utilizes a party system in which the player can switch between different characters at any point. While Kunio and Riki are the only characters available at first, their respective girlfriends Misako and Kyoko also become playable as well throughout the course of the game. Each character has his or her own health gauge, but the game will end if the player's current character is defeated, regardless of how much health the others still have left. During a two-player game, if one player is defeated, then he will be remain inactive (along with the last character he was using) until the other player either, completes the current scene, or is defeated by the enemy. Continues are unlimited and a passcode feature is available, allowing the player to restart the game at almost any scene. There are two difficulty settings as well, Normal and Easy, but the player can only proceed up to a certain point on Easy before being asked to restart the game on Normal. The fighting system is similar to the first game in the series Renegade ''or the ''Double Dragon series. All characters can punch, kick, jump, block, and attack behind them. Initially, Kunio and Riki can only perform basic moves while wearing their prison clothes. When they switch to their school uniforms, Kunio and Riki get access to more elaborate techniques such as grappling moves and individual special attacks. The fighting styles of the female characters also differ from their male counterparts (Misako and Kyoko cannot perform grab attacks for example, nor can they be grabbed by enemies). Plot Kunio and Riki are imprisoned on a juvenile correction facility in Nerima after the two are convicted of a hit and run. After spending a night in cell 218, the next morning the duo are visited by Hiroshi, Kunio's friend and classmate from Nekketsu High School. He informs the two of strange events happening inside the school and around the area, including the fact that people have seen Kunio around even though he is locked up in prison. Kunio and Riki claim their innocence and are well aware that they have been framed for a crime that they didn't commit. With the help of their new friends from cell 218, Kunio and Riki make their escape from prison to find out who framed them and clear their name. Reception Category:Kunio-Kun games Category:Beat 'em ups Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:1994 video games Category:Technos Japan games Category:Japan exclusive games